Rapton
Rapton was the bodyguard of Don Tyranno of the Goonlocks who is both smart & powerful. Character History Rapton was accompanying his boss Don Tyranno when he seized the Fantome Collection, an assembly of immensely powerful items collected by the legendary thief Arthur Fantome I. Arriving in the Goonlock Mansion with Don Tyranno, he needs to physically restrain the gang members & physician Velocia to wish Don Tyranno a happy 999th birthday, although Don Tyranno told him it was alright for Velocia to be close to him. Standing by his boss, Rapton witnessed the destruction of Catscratcher. Witnessing Slugger sculpting a statue of Don Tyranno, Rapton disputed Velocia's favoring his blatant method only for Don Tyranno to share her sentiment. To their shock, the statue was later destroyed in Slugger's battle with the Justice Strike Megazord, leaving only the feet. When Velocia asked Don Tyranno to purchase some of the human subjects acquired by Sharkfin for her, Rapton scornfully told her to buy her own. Don Tyranno, however, abided as such trades were part of running a gang. Growing curious about the Fantome Collection, Rapton realized that there was some difference between the treasures possessed by the Goonlocks with that of the humans. Learning from an informant that the GSPO was transporting two pieces to their base, Rapton sought to investigate them & so summoned his old henchman Plundguin to intercept them behind Don Tyranno's back. When confronted by Velocia on the matter, Rapton divulged his plan & scoffed at the thought he could betray his master. However, the two pieces, the Cyclone FighterZord & the Trigger BikeZord, fell into the possession of Justice Officer Ranger 1 & the Red Shade Ranger respectively, at which point Rapton came to Earth to confront Plundguin for his failure before engaging the remaining Justice Rangers, 2 & 3, with Shade Rangers Blue & Yellow. Though easily a match for all four of them, Rapton found that his opportunity was lost as Plundguin had abandoned him while the Red Shade Ranger made off with both Collection pieces. Before returning to the Goonlock Mansion, Rapton summoned a giant Snapper to reclaim the pieces. Personality He seems to take his job as Don Tyranno's bodyguard very seriously & is very loyal to him, to the point of casting away his pride to not disappoint his boss's expectations & not letting anyone get too close to him & only doing so when Dogranio tells him it's alright. He also has a mutually antagonistic view of Velocia, getting visibly angry with her when she requests things from Don Tyranno, scowling at her when she rubs his failures in his face. But, from the other side, Rapton is interested in the Fantome Collection. He is trying to understand the difference between Goonlock & human pieces, & he manages to find out & even use human pieces as the last resort, in the form of the Victory & Siren StrikerZords with Velocia's assistance. Don Tyranno in return also views Rapton as the best 'right hand' ever & silently mourns his death. Powers & Abilities *'Strength': Rapton possesses tremendous strength that made him revered by the other Goonlocks. *'Skilled Fighter': In addition to his raw strength, Rapton was an excellent fighter, able to take on several enemies at once & still be the unquestionable winner. *'Durability': Due to his tough exterior, Rapton's body is so durable that not even an all-out finisher of the Fusion Justice Ranger, the Silver & Red (both in Super Modes), Blue, & Yellow Shade Rangers combined could destroy him. *'Portal Creation': Like other Goonlock generals, he could open a portal between his dimension & Earth. *'Near Future Prediction': Due to having the Victory StrikerZord equipped in his safe, Rapton can predict the opponent's next moves. This ability is lost after Justice Officer Ranger X claimed the Victory StrikerZord from Rapton's Safe. *'Gravity Manipulation': Due to having the Siren StrikerZord equipped in his safe, Rapton can manipulate the gravity that surrounds him either making his enemies stuck to the ground or fly in the air. Rapton could also make a durable barrier to either reflects opponent attacks or pull the opponents to him from this ability as well. This ability is lost after Justice Officer Ranger 1 claims the Siren StrikerZord from Rapton's Safe, with the Red Shade Ranger's cooperation. Arsenal *'Warhammer': He carries a large war hammer, which is also a 4-barreled rocket launcher. **'Missiles': When flipped to the launcher side, Rapton can fire multiple missiles from the Warhammer. **'Explosion': When he slams the red button side, Rapton can cause multiple explosions and pillar of flames powerful enough to decimate an entire city. However, he needs to pull off a safety pin in the hammer handle. *'Snapper Grenade': Rapton also carries special grenades capable of creating a Snapper. *'Ammo Belts': With the ammo belts around his forearms, Rapton can fire Gatling rounds at his enemies. *'Hidden Artillery': As a last resort, Rapton can release the four red pins on his body, which ejects the armor on his torso & arms to reveal two six-barreled missile launchers, four four-barreled Gatling guns, two rocket launchers, & an energy cannon that fires a violet-colored energy beam, but at the cost of his durability. The weapons can only be fired once. Profile *Height: 203cm (50.8m Giant) *Weight: 223kg (557.5t Giant) *Homeworld: Destra, Lacerta System *Criminal Record: Raid on Earth, conflict abduction of another world, accomplice to the theft of the Fantome Collection *Fantome Collection: **Far Fire (slingshot) (gives it to Lurchin) **Target Turner (Handheld MTD (Military Tracking Device)) (gives it to Guannono) **Victory StrikerZord (stolen from Arthur Fantome VII) **Siren StrikerZord (stolen from Ezra Emile) *Goonlock Safe Location: Left & Right Shoulders. *Password Number: (Left shoulder) 7-5-2-6-1-1; (Right shoulder) 3-2-1-2-2-2; Notes *Despite his name, Rapton's true motif is based on a Dilophosaurus & a hand-grenade. *Rapton is the first of the Goonlocks to have a pair of Goonlock Safes on his body, officially referred to as "Status Double". He's also the first Status Gold (& by extension, the first Status Double Gold) Goonlock to appear on the show along with Don Tyranno & Velocia *For the number episodes he was in, Rapton gave two pieces of his collection to the other Goonlockss. If he, like the ordinary Goonlocks in part on the safe, then he is the first General of the Goonlocks who lost his parts of the Collection. *Rapton is the first Goonlock General to be equipped with a Zord due to their status as Fantome Collection pieces. He is the third Goonlock to do this after the smash brothers Bailpaca & Guannono. **He's also the first Goonlock to use special powers while equipped with a Zord, as Bailpaca & Guannono only used their natural powers. *He is the second Goonlock to grow before being destroyed. The first was Stinker. *He is similar to Argus as both are the bodyguards of the main villain & the only subordinate he cares about. See Also *Destra Majjo - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Villains Category:Shadow Justice Category:Generals Category:PR Generals Category:Goonlocks Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:Aliens